wild_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyries
Valkyries General Information: Valkyrie are outsiders, holy warriors that tend to fight for lawful good deities and acting as their warriors in most all wars. The Valkyrie are an entirely female race, capable of only procreating with males of other species and the masculine females who are provided with both reproductive organs. They are a rather solemn people the majority of Valkyrie tend to stick together in their hometowns, ruling and acting as a standing army for good. Willing to fight along the sides of many other races that are being treated by the many injustices of this world. The few who leave the army, tend to be ones that were too weak to deal with the drills and lifestyle of a holy warrior. Or, are ones who have slowly been corrupted by the ways of the evil ones and lost their way into ealy exile. Once in a while adventuresome ones wish to leave the army to help spread the tales and strength of her kin within glorious mercenary work to provide an example for the weaker races. Physical Description: The physical characteristics of Valkyries are as varied as the world’s climes much like valkyries. From the dark-skinned tribesmen of the southern continents to the pale and barbaric raiders of the northern lands, valkyries possess a wide variety of skin colors, body types, and facial features. Generally speaking, Valkyrie’ skin color assumes a darker hue the closer to the equator they live. At the same time, bone structure, hair color and texture, eye color, and a host of facial and bodily phenotypic characteristics vary immensely from one locale to another. Cheekbones may be high or broad, noses aquiline or flat, and lips full or thin; eyes range wildly in hue, some deep set in their sockets, and others with full epicanthic folds. Appearance is hardly random, of course, and familial, tribal, or national commonalities often allow the knowledgeable to identify a valkyrie’s place of origin on sight, or at least to hazard a good guess. Valkyries’ origins are also indicated through their traditional styles of bodily decoration, not only in the clothing or jewelry worn, but also in elaborate hairstyles, piercing, tattooing, and even scarification. Although their alignment is rather unique as they are corrupted a visible paleness to ones flesh and hair begins to take root within their very complexion. This distinguishing change is one that was planted into them by their deities as a means to show the clear lines of hatred between the two. Allowing for no deception to be drawn between alignments. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Valkyries gain +2 Str and +2 Cha. * 'Type: '''Valkyries are outsiders with the native subtype. * '''Size: ' Valkyries are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Valkyries have a base speed of 30 feet. * '''Languages: '''Valkyries begin play speaking Common. Valkyries with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Defense Racial Traits * Celestial Resistance: Valkyries have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5 and electricity resistance 5. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * None. Magical Racial Traits * Heavenborn: Valkyries have a +2 bonus on Knowledge (planes) checks, and they cast spells with the good or light descriptor at +1 caster level. Movement Racial Traits * None. Offense Racial Traits * Weapon Familiarity: Valkyries are proficient with glaives and greatswords. Weakness Racial Traits * Negative Energy Affinity: A valkyrie is alive, but is healed by negative energy and harmed by positive energy, as if she were an undead creature. Other Racial Traits * Light and Dark (Su): Once per day as an immediate action, a valkyrie can treat positive and negative energies as if she were an living creature, taking damage from negative energy and healing damage from positive energy. This ability lasts for 1 minute once activated. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Valkyries can see in the dark up to 60 feet. General Information Height: Weight: Starting Age: Names: * Sandra, Aria, Valera, and Hannah